


Morning Sweet Kisses

by owansecret



Series: 900Gavin ~ Moments [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owansecret/pseuds/owansecret
Summary: Kisses in the morning, to your beautiful lover.





	Morning Sweet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lusciouswhiteflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciouswhiteflame/gifts), [@snppd_C](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40snppd_C).



> A small gift to Lusciouswitheflame aka @snppd_C on Twitter. Because it’s makes the most beautiful arts about this couple. Thank you. Hope you like it. <3

Nines woke up first.

Gavin was still asleep and his face was so relaxed and peaceful, that Nines didn't have the courage to wake him up. So after a shower and a new pair of clothes, the breakfast was the only thing that matters.  
He went in to the kitchen and started all the preparations. Gavin loved to eat in the morning, but not without is coffee, so Nines had already made a cup of it that was still too hot.  
After a bit of time and a table full of food, he went to the room again and seated himself right beside Gavin who was sleeping like a baby.

”Morning Gavin...” he said kissing his face very softly. ”Breakfast is ready and your coffee’s hot.”

Gavin made an annoying sound but started opening his eyes, focusing slowly on Nines.

”Its early in the fucking morning Nines. Why are you not sleeping here with me?” he asked, his tone rough and dry.

”You need to eat properly and we have to go to work.”. Nines said smiling and kissing him again, this time on his lips.

”I don't want to go to work. I want to sleep all day.” Gavin said, but sited on the bed and hugged his lover, who kept kissing him. ”I want...hum...to kiss all...day.” he smiled and Nines too.

”I will kiss you all day. In different places.”

”Promise?”

”With my life.” Nines said, ”You want to shower first?”

”No. Wanna eat you first.”

Nines laugh.

”Oh really?”

”Yes, really... But I need coffee too. So difficult to chose...” Gavin was still smiling and hugging him.

”So, what about we eat, and drink the coffee, and then I will take you to shower and we see what happens...?”

Gavin smiled like a child on Christmas.

”I like the idea. Let's go!”

And with that in mind, they went to the kitchen.


End file.
